Emma's Magic
by Mrs.KJones
Summary: This is my version how how Emma and her family reactions to the incident at the Sheriff's Station.


This is my version how how Emma and her family reactions to the incident at the Sheriff's Station.

* * *

><p>In a small town in Maine. At Snow and David's apartment. David, Snow and Elsa were talking among each other about what had happen with Emma at the Sheriff Station and Killain was just listening in, and trying to text or call Emma.<p>

"We had fail our daughter, David." Snow said to her husband as she lays down her infant son.

"Emma knows that we love her." David said to her.

"Excuse me, sometimes it is the littlest things or the briefs moments that anyone can see your true feelings." Elsa said.

"Can you explain that?" Snow asked.

"When that incident happen. What were you thinking about afterwards, Snow?" Elsa asked.

"That I am grateful that David didn't get killed, or me for that matter. I was afraid of my daughter..."Snow said. Killian looked up, and glanced over at Snow. In the briefs moment, snow and Killian look at each other. He left the room and walked out the apartment.

"Love? Why I am getting your bloody voice-mail? Don't you want to talk to me? I am worried about you. I know that you are confused about what happen. Can I please find you and talk to you? I think you are needing to see me as much as I need to see you. Please, Emma." Killain said to Emma's voice mail. He walks past the Sheriff's office, and runs into Henry and Regina.

"What happen to the office?" Regina asked.

"Emma caught the Snow Queen and somehow she made Emma blew up the wall." Killain said, "In the process, Emma almost injury her parents."

"Are they alright? What about my ma?" Henry asked.

"They are fine, lad. Emma has disappeared. No one knows where to find her." Killian said, "I am concern about her."

"You are able to find us in New York City, Killian. Surely, you can find her in a small town. I believe in you." Henry said with a smile.

"True, you and Ms. Swan can sense each other..Just think about her and her emotions." Regina said. "You can find her. Come on Henry..Lets go see your grandparents."

~E&K~

Meanwhile, in the small forest by the dock. Emma is sitting in her bug, holding back her tears while looking at her hands.

"Why was I born this way? Why can I be just a normal woman with a great guy for a boyfriend, and older parents?" Emma asked herself.

Hours has past and Emma is crying. She hears a branch break and used her flashlight, and sees Killian coming towards her. When she see him, she has a lot of mixed feelings flowing thru her. The most powerful one is that she is happy to see him, but afraid that she would hurt him.

"Go away! Leave me alone!" She said as she rolls down her window.

"Emma, I am worried about you. Are you alright?" he asked.

"I blew a hole in the office, knock down a light-post while almost injuring my dad. What do you think I am doing?" She snap at him.

"Love, please don't do this. I am here, as always for you." Killian reaches in to the car, and brushes off a tear from her check and then caress it. "Please don't build up those walls again."

"Maybe I should. It would keep me from hurting the people I love: my parents, Henry, my baby brother.." She shallows a cry and says with a whisper. "You"

"Do I need to remind you that I am a survivor?" Killian said with a grin. "Do you want me to come in your yellow carriage?"

"Killian..this is a car, and I am thinking..I should come out." Emma gets out, and she holds out her hands. "See? Still sparkling..I cannot stop it." Killian holds out his hand and touches her arm, and slow moves his hand down to her palm. His fingers grasps hers as their hands intertwine against own another. He looks down and sees Emma's magic has stop pulsating.

"Love, look down." Killain said

She does, and looks up. She smiles at him. "How did this happen?"

"There is something very powerful about true love, Swan" He said with a wolfish smile on his face.

"Oh really?" Emma asked. "I didn't know a 300 year old pirate believes in true love." she added.

"With you, I can believe in anything, darling." Killian said.

"Say that again." Emma pleaded.

"Darling." Killian said, as Emma grasps his jacket and pulls him towards her, and kiss him. As they take a breather, Killain said, "Darling.." And then kisses Emma again. "Emma Swan, I think I love you." he said.

"I love you too. Killian Jones." she said with a grin.

"Finally." They put their foreheads together and look at each other eyes. "Do you want to see your parents?"

"Not right now. I want to enjoy this quiet moment with you..." Emma said. "After all, How many quiet moments do you know were are going to get?"

"True, my love." Killain said, as his hand reaches for hers, and they hold hands on the hood of Emma's bug, and listen to the waves crash against the shore.


End file.
